


Running Heartbeats

by toosigoosi



Series: YOI Collab Game - Group 5 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i love these boys a lot, superhero au, what's this? a fic from me with no smut?, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: Yuuri nods in affirmation, reaching out to grab his own coffee mug. “Your cape,” he says simply.Viktor’s eyebrows come together in confusion. “What...about my cape?”“Why do you still have one?”***Yuuri questions why Viktor still uses a cape.(For YOI Collab Game!)Also! Here's the link to the art that goes along with this fic!





	Running Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the YOI Collab Game! Also, my first official (solo) entrance into the YOI fanfic community!  
> Like it? Leave a kudos!  
> Love it?? Leave a comment! I'll try my best to respond to any comments!!

“I have a question for you.”

Viktor glances over his shoulder as he closes the lid of the coffeemaker, pressing the circular _Start_ button. He smiles at Yuuri, who’s sitting at their breakfast table, squinting up at his glasses as he cleans them.

“Shoot,” Viktor says, turning around and leaning against the counter. “I’m all ears.”

“Well, you’re not _technically_ all ears,” Yuuri says, dropping his head back down and slipping his glasses onto his face. His eyelashes flutter as he blinks rapidly, likely trying to clear away the spots in his vision from staring up into the light. “You’re only about five, maybe six percent ears, since you only have the two.”

Viktor rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “You can’t possibly know that,” he says. “I might have six secret ears hiding somewhere else on my body.”

“Then they must be exceptionally well hidden since _I’ve_ never found them,” Yuuri says, his tone leaning toward the suggestive. He even makes an obvious show of looking Viktor up and down. Viktor feels his face flush immediately, and he shifts, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“Y-You said you had a question?” he asks, trying to divert to a different subject before he or Yuuri can get too worked up.

Yuuri nods in affirmation, reaching out to grab his own coffee mug. “Your cape,” he says simply.

Viktor’s eyebrows come together in confusion. “What...about my cape?”

“Why do you still have one?”

Viktor blinks once in confusion, standing there staring at Yuuri in silence until the coffeemaker lets off a loud _beep_ , announcing that his drink is done. Viktor spins around to begin pouring the coffee into his mug, keeping his back to Yuuri as he says, “I don’t understand what you’re asking.”

He hears Yuuri set his mug down on the table. “Well...I mean, I guess I’m just curious about your cape is all,” Yuuri says. Viktor reaches for the sugar next to the coffeemaker, trying to appear casual despite the rigidity of his body. “No one really wears capes anymore, you know? Not even other flying supers use capes, so...I don’t know…” Viktor can hear the hesitation and uncertainty in Yuuri’s voice, and when he finally turns back around, mug in hand, he’s unsurprised to see Yuuri staring down into his lap, sort of fidgeting as he shakes his head back and forth. “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have--”

“No, it’s okay,” Viktor says, going to sit at the seat across from Yuuri. He’s silent for a moment, staring down at his warped reflection in the coffee mug. He looks the same as always--there’s his silver hair, still mussed from sleep and yet to be properly gelled down before heading to work; there are his blue eyes, which are bright as ever; there’s his face in general, drawn from exhaustion following the last couple of days, but still unequivocally him, Viktor Nikiforov, _V,_ the World’s Most Famous Superhero.

“Viktor?”

“Sorry,” he says, finally looking up from his mug. He sighs, then shrugs as he says, “To put it as simple as possible, the cape was my mom’s.”

Yuuri seems to exhale a held breath, smiling as he visibly relaxes. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, smiling and laughing shortly. “Oh, okay, I...Wow, that’s definitely not what I expecting you to say.” Yuuri laughs again, and Viktor does a soft but sharp inhale because _God_ , Yuuri is beautiful when he’s like this; glasses perched on his nose, hair hanging shaggy down past his ears, smile spread over his face. Yuuri shakes his head. “I thought you were going to say you wear it because it helps keep you covered in case your suit ripped.”

Viktor smiles, though it’s lifeless, then lifts his own mug up to his lips, choosing to remain silent.

“You never told me your mom was a super,” Yuuri continues, regarding Viktor with a inquiring look.

“Oh...yeah, both she and my dad were,” Viktor says.

“What was her name?” Yuuri asks, leaning forward in a tell of his curiosity. “And your dad’s? Their hero names, I mean.”

Viktor takes another sip from his mug, wincing at the bitterness and lack of milk. “Uh…” he says, standing up to go to their fridge. “My dad kinda switched names a lot. When I was younger he went as Galactic, but I think by the time I was about ten or eleven he’d changed his name about three times before settling back on Galactic, ironically.” Yuuri laughs at that, and Viktor can’t help smiling at the memory of his father on TV, announcing to the world that “ _from now on, you may call me Galactic!_ ” Viktor brings the milk back to the table, setting to work filling his mug the rest of the way with the almond milk. Yuuri’s nose twitches as he watches. “My mom, though...she was always and forever known as Red Widow.” Yuuri’s mouth falls open quite literally and Viktor’s eyebrows come together in confusion. “What?”

“ _Your parents were Galactic and Red Widow and you never told me?_ ” Yuuri hisses, looking close to hurling his mug at the wall.

“Uh, yes?”

“Why not?!”

“I didn’t...think it mattered?” Viktor says, slightly amused by Yuuri’s reaction. “People cared more about keeping their identities secret back when my parents were active, so I just...never really tell people that they were my parents.”

Yuuri splutters and stammers for a moment, looking completely dumbfounded. Then, he pauses, and looks back at Viktor with a look of pity.

“Oh...then that means…”

Viktor nods, eyes dropping back down to stare into his mug. There’s a distinct stinging at the corners, suggesting tears. “Mom’s cape was the only thing they managed to recover from the...accident,” he says, wincing because “the accident” doesn’t really do the reality of his parents’ deaths justice. “She’d had it made of indestructible material of some sort when she was younger so it would protect her since she could still be hurt by bullets and stuff.”

“But she wrapped it around you,” Yuuri says, filling in the bit that Viktor knew he knew from news coverage of that accident. “The building was collapsing around them and they’d managed to get everyone out except for you. So Red Wid--your _mother_ wrapped you in her cape, but she and your father…” Yuuri gasps, drawing Viktor’s attention back up to him. Yuuri’s eyes are shining a bit with tears, and before Viktor can ask why he’s crying, Yuuri’s standing and making his way over to Viktor. He slides into the space between Viktor and the table, sitting in his boyfriend’s lap and immediately wrapping his arms around Viktor.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says, his voice quivering a bit. Viktor brings his arms up to wrap around Yuuri’s middle, abandoning his coffee on the table alongside Yuuri’s.

“You don’t need to apolo--” Viktor starts.

“I don’t, but I want to,” Yuuri says, hugging Viktor tighter. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Viktor shakes his head. “No, it’s fine,” he says. “Besides, I’ve been trying to find the best time to tell you about my parents for the last few weeks, so this kinda solves that problem.” Viktor laughs in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Yuuri only presses closer to him.

“I shouldn’t have joked about it either,” Yuuri continues almost like he hadn’t heard Viktor. “Especially since it means so much to you.”

“Yuuri, really, I promise, it’s okay,” Viktor says, one hand raising to comb through Yuuri’s hair in a soothing motion. “I’ve used that cape to wipe my mouth while eating, I’ve drunkenly vomited on it, I’ve used it to clean up after Makkachin. The cape itself isn’t what’s important; it’s just a symbol to represent my keeping my parents close with me at all times. It’s like...a glorified security blanket.” Viktor moves his other hand to slip between his shoulder and Yuuri’s face, gently cupping Yuuri’s chin. He maneuvers Yuuri’s head so he can look him in the eye. Yuuri’s eyes are reddened a little and he sniffles before inhaling sharply.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says. “You’re crying.”

He moves one hands away from Viktor’s neck, then swipes his thumb across Viktor’s cheekbone. Only then does Viktor finally notice the wetness on his cheeks and the lack of stinging in his eyes. He blinks, and more tears fall.

“Wow, I guess I am,” he says somewhat breathless.

“Viktor…” Yuuri says, expression dropping even more.

Despite his own tears, Viktor steels himself. Then he smiles, one of his trademarked winning V smiles that’s mostly fake and shining teeth. “Turn that frown upside down!” he says in a boisterous voice. “V wouldn’t want a citizen to feel sad! Especially not his biggest fan!”

Yuuri snorts in response, a small smile cracking his downcast visage as he laughs. “ _God_ , don’t do the V voice,” he groans, his smile growing ever wider as Viktor puffs up his chest just like he does in advertisements.

“But dear citizen!” Viktor continues in an even louder voice. “V wants you to know that he loves you!” Viktor then moves his other hand so he’s cupping both sides of Yuuri’s face. “And that you shouldn’t feel bad about the cape thing,” he says, this time in his regular voice.

Yuuri sniffles again, but nods. “Then I hope V _and_ Viktor know I love him too,” Yuuri says.

Viktor’s heart clenches at the softness of Yuuri’s voice, like he’s telling a secret that no one but he and Viktor are allowed to know. Without thinking, Viktor shifts forward and presses their lips together in a chaste close-mouthed kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut despite that.

“Hey,” Viktor says, pressing his and Yuuri’s forehead together. “I love you.”

Yuuri chuckles, both arms hugging Viktor closer. “Hey,” he says. “I love you too.”

Viktor sighs, then opens his eyes and glances down to see his and Yuuri’s abandoned mugs still sitting on the table.

“Hey, could I speak to the fire and ice hero Frostfire please?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri chuckles at that. “Frostfire speaking,” he says, voice dropped into a seductive tone and slightly lower octave.

“Any chance you could reheat our mugs so we can finish up our breakfast?”

Yuuri full-on cackles at that, head thrown back. He nearly topples off Viktor’s lap, but Viktor manages to catch him before he can fall too far sideways.

Viktor had never really had a good sense of what “contentment” was before he’d met Yuuri. Since he’d fully taken on the mantle of the superhero _V_ , the entirety of Viktor’s adult life had consisted of spending day after day saving people, helping people, being the symbol of hope that people looked up to. Rewarding work, but work that never truly made him feel alive or fulfilled beyond the initial gratification that came with saving people.

But in this moment, sitting at the breakfast table in his shared apartment while he practically cradles Yuuri who’s still giggling at his very unfunny joke, Viktor is content.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/toosigoosi) I mostly ramble about stuff related to YOI, but occasionally I dip a toe into other topics like school and BNHA.


End file.
